percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maximilian Martell
Maximilian "Max" Martell, is the son of Mariah Martell, a daughter of Apollo, and Hyperion, the titan Lord of Light. History Max's mother was a world renowned artist, sculptor and photographer, using light in ways that no one had thought of before. After seeing these amazing pieces of art Hyperion became enamored with her and the two soon fell in love. Within a year Max was born. Unlike most immortals Hyperion stayed and watched over his son. On Max's twelfth birthday Hyperion gave him three gifts; a spear, a pair of chakrams, and a phoenix egg. Max began training becoming very powerful and exceptionally skilled with his spear and chakrams. When Max was fifteen the Titans lost the Second Olympian War and Hyperion was sent to Tartarus. After Hyperion disappeared, Mariah fell into a deep depression loosing all her artistic ability. Within a year they were on the verge of loosing everything until Max took matters into his own hands. Using his abilities he began stealing from museums and wealthy private collections. A year later Mariah died, leaving Max completely alone. The day after his mother's funeral, Max awoke to find his phoenix egg had hatched giving him a new friend that would never leave him. Max continued his career of thievery and moved to Boston, Massachusetts where he was discovered by the Legion of Thieves. He moved into the Legion's Headquarters and soon became an invaluable member. Appearance Max has long, golden blonde hair that glows in the light. His eyes change color from a light silver to a dark gold. Max typically wears casual attire but likes to class it up with a vest or jacket. He also wears a lot of jewelry because of his attraction to shiny objects. He stands about six feet tall and has a rich golden tan. During the night Max's features change, his hair turns to a light brown and his eyes loose their luster. Personality Despite his troubled past Max has a friendly and bright personality. He is very artistic and can often be found practicing the piano, or painting copies of famous pieces of art. He has more of a laid back attitude and will do things at his own pace. Max has trouble with authority and will often break the simplest of rules just out of spite. Max is obsessed with shiny objects and will steal things that have no real value if they sparkle enough. Fatal Flaw Max is an excellent thief but has an unhealthy obsession with shiny objects. During a heist he will steal either a lot of shiny stuff or something to big for him to move. Weapons *'Spear- '''Max's spear has an 18" Imperial Gold head and a six foot Ash shaft. The spear can be disguised as a simple triangular pendant with the image of the sun. *'Chakrams- 'Max owns a pair of Celestial Bronze chakrams. They are 12" inches in diameter and decorated with intricate Greek motifs. When not in use they can be disguised as a pair of bracelets. Powers/Abilities *'Photokinesis-''' Being the son of Hyperion gives Max absolute control over all aspects of the visual spectrum. **He can create spheres of light for illumination or projectiles. **He can shoot laser-like beams of light. **He can create impenetrable walls of light. **He can unleash a large flash of white light to blind or stun his enemies. **He can increase or diminish the amount of light to a certain area. **He can create mirage-like illusions by bending the light waves around and area. *'Pyrokinesis-' Max has control over fire since it was the first light source used by man. **He can blast jets of fire or hurl balls of fire. **He has a higher resistance to heat but is not immune to being burned **He can encase his weapons in fire to make them more deadly. **He can increase/decrease the amount of light given off by fires. *'Electrokinesis- '''Max has limited control over electricity. **He can turn lights on or off automatically. **He can create small bolts of lightning with some concentration. *'Super Nova- 'By absorbing a large amount of light Max can enter his ultimate fighting state known as ''Super Nova. ''When Max enters this state his power is increased dramatically depending on the amount of light he absorbed. Also when Max goes ''Super Nova ''his hair stands on end like fire, his muscle mass increases slightly, and he is encased in golden light. Pets '''Myriah- '''Myriah is Max's Phoenix, his loyal companion and best friend. She was hatched from an egg given to Max by his father Hyperion the day after his mother died. Max named her in memory of his late mother. Myriah is slightly larger than a Bald eagle standing 4 feet tall and having a wing span of eight feet. However she in significantly lighter able to easily ride on max's shoulder. She has an alternating plumage of red, orange, gold, and blue. Max describes Myriah as being mature, serious, but very affectionate. Max leaves one of her feathers at the sight of each robbery as a calling card. As a Phoenix, Myriah is living fire and can be very dangerous: *She can transform her body into pure fire and burn with intense heat. *She can breath white-hot jets of fire. *Myriah is incredibly strong, able to easily carry Max in her talons. *Myriah's tears can heal fatal wounds and cure most poisons. *Myriah has a lifespan of ten years. After that time she will burst into flames and be reborn from her ashes as a baby chick. If she is killed before that year she will still be reborn and start the cycle early. *She can augment Max's ''Super Nova by supplying him with enough light and heat from her own body. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Males Category:Demititans Category:Children of Hyperion Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Legacy